


Birthday Star

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [31]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Sexual Humor, Sexual References, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve posted a video of himself celebrating his birthday, he didn't quiet think things though.





	Birthday Star

**Author's Note:**

> For the Happy Steve Bingo 2019 prompt [“Social Media” [B2]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187459640375/my-happy-steve-bingo-card-for-2019-d)

“So, your video has gone viral” Sam says from the couch.

He turns to look at Sam from the kitchen, “What video?” he asks.

Sam pauses before responding. “The video you posted of your birthday party”

“That’s nice” Steve says, bringing his attention back to lunch.

“’That’s Nice’ he says,” Sam scoffs. “as if it doesn’t matter”

Steve piles up the two plates and heads over to the couch. “I don’t see how it does, Sam”

Sam looks at him as if he is stuck between disbelief and horror.

“What?” Steve asks.

“You are kidding me, right?” Sam asks in return.

Steve’s video was harmless, in his opinion. He was shirtless, lounging back on the couch. In his hands was a confetti bomb. He had twisted it, and confetti shot out of the tube. He had smiled at the sparkles falling around him.

He didn’t think much of it. It was nice, he was smiling.

The 21st Century was a lot more liberal about clothing so he didn’t think him being shirtless was any great big deal. There where photos of him shirtless on the internet, no biggy.

He just didn’t understand what was wrong.

“I know you are not a boy scout” Sam groans. “But seriously, Steve?”

Steve shrugs.

“Take a look.” Sam says, tossing over his phone.

“I don’t need to look, Sam, I know what I posted” Steve says as he catches the phone.

“No, look” Sam says firmly, crossing his arms across his chest.

With a sigh Steve does.

The whole world screeches to a halt as he watches the short clip. He feels all the blood leave his face and pool in the pit of his stomach.

It looks like he purposely posted a masturbatory analogy. Looks like he was jerking it and came confetti.

“It’s spreading like wildfire. The world was going crazy over it” Sam says.

“Fuck”

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
